


《海贼王乙女向》一辈子在一起（二）

by Kuaileyabo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuaileyabo/pseuds/Kuaileyabo





	《海贼王乙女向》一辈子在一起（二）

早上， 悄无声息的晓雾，拉不开。扯不碎，一切景物都迷迷茫茫，似真似假。

天气也变得冷了。  
你缩了缩，又看向了窗户。

想到昨日萨博类似告白的话，你甜甜的一笑。  
好像应该给萨博做点热汤才行阿，如果他感冒他可是会心疼的。

那是你第一次在没有任何逼迫下走出被窝，第一次笑着离开了睡梦。  
也或许是...最后一次。

-

你把保温杯往身体靠了靠。  
尽管刺骨的寒风吹打着他的脸，你还是笑着  
一想到萨博那漾开花的笑容，和他温柔的声音。  
你的嘴角就忍不住上扬。

“要一辈子在一起喔。”  
“要一辈子在一起喔。”

他的声音在脑中回盪着，好想快点见到他。  
强烈的渴望让你不自觉地加快脚步  
老旧的社区没有电铃，你拿出冻僵的手敲了敲门。  
木门发出沉沉的闷声回盪在整个社区，却没有回应。  
你再次敲了敲门这次大力了点，掉下来的灰尘让你皱了皱眉，灰尘和衣官整齐的萨博很不搭。

没有期待的那温和的嗓音，门却因为力道微微敞开。  
如预期般一片黑暗。

望着那幽暗的室内，你吞了口口水  
跨过这条门槛，就跨过了他们两的界线  
他再也不用猜测，就可以了解他更多。  
你扶着墙摸黑走了进去，房子里并不脏乱，但却有种说不出的诡异。

有那么一瞬间就那么一瞬间。  
你觉得...或许不应该这样闯入，这样窥探着他的隐私。

但也只有那么一瞬间。  
太想了解萨博的心情还有人类最原始的好奇心。你还是决定抛弃了罪恶感和油然而生的不安。

但就在摸到隐藏门的刹那反悔了。  
你还没反应过来，一个踉跄就跌入另一个房间  
一个充满血腥味的房间...  
你忍住了那作呕的感觉，眯起眼睛想看清房间里的东西。

“碰！”

保温瓶从你手上掉了下来。  
密室里的划面太过恶心，瓶瓶罐罐里是一颗又一颗的眼睛。

在不远处有一具死像极为难看的尸体躺在铁床上，手脚不自然的弯曲，眼睛还夸张的凸起，肋骨处还露出了白骨。

你的心不禁往下一沉，差一点没喊出声来，一股凉意沿着他的脊梁骨，由上到下渗透进去。  
你想逃，你知道一定得逃， 无奈太过的冲击让双腿像钉在地上一样动也不能动。

“XX怎么在这儿呢？”  
没有起伏的声音，却让你全身一震，腮边的肌肉一下子变得僵硬，明显地抽搐起来。

你第一次觉得那好听的声音在他耳朵里，就和末日审判的号筒那样洪亮骇人。  
刚想往门跑，但才跨出第一步就被萨博按在铁床上。那只按住你的手像是要卸掉你的胳膊一样使力着。

“XX要去哪我们不是说好要一辈子在一起吗？”

宛如地狱宣判的死刑...  
尸体难看的死相在你眼前放大，扑鼻的尸臭味和血腥味让你吐了出来。  
这一吐你觉得自己的意识也跟着离去，这一切都只是噩梦吧

萨博是那么绅士又温柔的人啊。  
他可是笑着跟自己打勾勾说要一辈子在一起的人呢。

-

你睁开眼，映入眼帘的是萨博人蓄无害的笑容...去他妈的人蓄无害。

要不是看到绑着自己手脚的手铐脚镣还有他手上的东西，你一定会以为这只是场梦。

“XX真的太美了，完全舍不得让XX离开呢。”

萨博的手游走在你赤裸的肌肤上，从大腿内侧一路向上，抚摸过他所熟知的每一处。

或许这对以前的你是件好幸福的事，但现在你却觉得过分恶心。

一想到他用这双手杀了多少人，碰过多少人的尸体，溅过多少人的血...你就反胃。

“别碰我...”

沉浸在你身体线条的萨博听到这句话时，眼神落寞了一下又犀利了起来。

“XX这话说的就有点不好了”。

他的手往你的花蕊探去，轻轻的摩擦着你的阴蒂，引的你战栗了起来。

“XX忘了是谁说要跟我在一起一辈子的吗?”

萨博俯下身，玩味的盯着你未经人事的细缝，探进了两根手指、抽插了起来。

你从来没有这种体验，触电的感觉麻痺着感官。萨博细长的手指，在你的深处探索着，时不时扫过你的敏感点，流连忘返。

“哼…嗯啊…不要…”

你紧闭双眼，忍不住的低喃。  
你在忍着，如果有了反应就表示你接受了萨博的行为。

他既细心又温柔的抚慰着你的下体，像是对待宝贝一样。可事实就是，这样衣冠楚楚的萨博是个不折不扣的变态杀人犯。

你忍不住作呕了起来。

“萨博你真他妈恶心。”  
“XX怎么可以这样说我呢？我很爱你啊。”  
“你才不爱我！你这个杀人…阿阿阿!”

异物的入侵疼的你叫了出来。  
双眼不自觉的瞪大，嘴巴也无意识的张开。  
太疼了，火辣辣的疼…  
那蚀骨的钻心的疼痛随着器具的频率一次又一次的传来，你什么都无法思考只能随着频率无意识的呻吟着。

“这样的XX真的好美。”

萨博走到铁床的床头低头欣赏你惊恐与剧痛难忍的脸。

让人有施虐的快感。

他舔了舔下唇，硬是把你的头往下按，扶着你的下巴让他含入自己的下体。

“呜!!!”

刺鼻的腥臭味让你从疼痛中回过神。  
你扭动的想逃离却换来更无情的对待，你甚至感觉到有液体从股间慢慢流到小腿…是血…

你什么都做不了只能任凭萨博在自己嘴里一次又一次的抽送。进入得太深了，你觉得自己快失去呼吸，窒息的感觉让你全身颤抖。

如果死了也好，这样就不用被折磨了，被自己最喜欢的人。

然而事与愿违，在你觉得自己快失去意识时，萨博豪无预警的射了出来。

你还来不及吐出来，萨博已经用唇堵住了你的嘴。硬是逼你吞了下去…满口的腥臭味。

“萨博…你杀了我吧。”

直视着他满是情慾的眼睛，你已经受够了这种折磨。

与其被这个令你心碎的男人操干，玩弄。你宁愿死跟其他尸体一样。

“XX一直说要离开我的话呢，该给点惩罚才行。”

萨博原本抚在你脸上的手收紧，过长的指甲箝进你的肌肤里。

不好的…预感。

被禁锢的行动让你无法清楚看到萨博在干什么，只能用馀光看着坐在地上似乎在翻找着什么的他。

身体里的东西还在肆虐着，但不安的感觉胜过了疼痛。

你想不到有甚么比现在的处境还折磨，但你知道萨博会想出来的，他他妈就是个衣冠禽兽的变态。

摇晃的光影渐渐进入了视野，烛光照在萨博左眼的烧伤还有大大的笑容上。

那笑容明明和跟他相遇时一样的弧度，现在却让人寒毛直竖。

你活的这23年来也没少看。  
虽然不偏好这味，但多少还是了解的。

“你…”

话还没说完他已经把蜡烛凑进了你，微一吐气可能就会碰到火烛。

无法动作的你只能紧盯着那根蜡烛看他缓缓的往下…是很危险的距离…你大气都不敢出。

而当他看到蜡烛开始缓缓的溶化时，你知道有些事还是无法避免的。

炙热的蜡油滴在人类最脆弱的地方上，花穴因为稍疼痛而收缩着，甚至可以听到因为太过滚烫的温度而发出「嘶」的声音。

“好痛，住手，萨博你住手！”  
“XX如果要求人的话不应该是这种语气吧？嗯？”

蜡油还在缓慢的滴着，一滴两滴渐渐溶化了你的自尊心。

“萨博，求…你，我…错了。”  
“XX如果说我是萨博的人，我要萨博狠贯穿我...的话...我会考虑看看的。”

“.....”

妥协是件很恐怖的事，当你妥协了你将一无所有。

“果然，我最喜欢这样乖巧的XX了，好可爱。”

他笑的像个吃到糖的孩子，绅士的吻上你的额头，做的事情却像个活生生的恶魔。

你觉得你真的要被贯穿了，巨物重重辗磨着你还淌着血的内壁。

此时你已经麻木了，承受着这没有欢愉的性爱。嘴里发出破碎的呻吟，就如你破碎的自尊还有那破碎的美好假想。

“能一辈子佔有XX真好阿。”

一辈子吗？  
一辈子.....  
一  
辈  
子  
出不出去了...

-TBC-


End file.
